1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for tightening two straps for tying goods on a truck.
2. Related Prior Art
There are various strap-tightening devices. Some of them are not equipped with drawing units so that the straps have to be manually reeled in, and this is inconvenient. The others are equipped with drawing units for automatically reeling in the straps; however, it is difficult to control the speed of the reeling of the straps, and people might get hurt by the hooks tied to the straps during the reeling.
To overcome the foregoing problem, a strap-tightening device can be equipped with a brake for controlling the speed of the reeling of a strap as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,736, Retractable Tie-Down with Rotation Brake, and Chinese Patent Publication No. 100391645, Strap-Tightening Device with Automatic Reeling. The brake is located on a frame. The brake does not interfere with the withdrawing of the strap normally. Only when a handle is located against the frame, can a first detent be operated to cause the brake to abut and slow the strap.
Because of limited space of the strap-tightening device, the brake inevitably reduces the space left for the strap or other elements, and increases the cost. This is bad for marketing the strap-tightening device as the prices of various materials get higher and higher around the world.
Moreover, when the handle is located against the frame, the first detent must be moved over a lobe formed on the frame in a direction and located against the lobe to restrain the handle from pivoting. The first detent must be moved over the lobe in an opposite direction to allow the pivoting of the handle. This is troublesome.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.